


What Nero Wants, Nero Gets

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anilingus, Biting, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Demonic Influences, Edging, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slight Choking, Somewhat Rough Consensual Sex, Somewhat Rough Oral Sex, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero wants you like a dehydrated man wants water, and he'll let you have him if you're good for him.Discord ShenanigansREAD...THOSE...TAGS...!!!DO NOT REPOST MY WORK AT ALL!  THIS IS MY BABY, NOT YOURS!  |:<





	What Nero Wants, Nero Gets

Nero prowls toward you, backing you into the wall. He rolls his hips into yours and leans into your ear to whisper, “I want you to fuck my throat.” He nuzzles your neck and takes a deep breath in through his nose then slides down your body to land on his knees. He grins up at you, eyes lidded and pupils blown, before tilting his head to run his nose up the seam of your jeans. Your knees go weak, but he presses your hips against the wall, his strength easily able to keep you from slipping. He presses his lips to the strip of your abdomen above your jeans and mumbles, “I've got you...I've got you.” 

You swallow harshly, threading your fingers into his hair to ground yourself. 

He lets out a soft sigh, a light pink dusting his cheekbones. He looks so delicious.... But you know he won’t put up with you trying to turn the tables since you’ve already given in by letting him cage you against the wall. You are so very tempted, but he bites your hip through your jeans and softly growls, “Don’t even think about it.”

You huff and _thunk_ your head against the wall. “What are you waiting for? I can’t take my pants off when you-” You strangle a moan when he traces his tongue back across that open strip of flesh above your waistband. Nero smirks up at you, and you aren’t sure which of you is more impatient, so you lightly thrust your hips in his grip with a quiet whine. “Nnnnero... C'mon...” Your hands are free, so you unfasten your pants for him, squeaking when he catches your wrists.

“Did you just...?” he trails off, and a little smile curves his lips as he replaces his hands on your hips. “Cute.”

You frown at him, trying your best not to pout, and instead goad him with, “You stalling for a reason? I can get Dante’s help-“

He growls loudly, his eyes flashing yellow and red, and his grip tightens to the point of bruising on your hips. You pant softly as he wastes no more time and almost tears your jeans as he forces them down your legs, barely getting control of himself to not bite into your flesh. You know bringing up any other man pleasing you better than him will set him off.

You manage to get one foot free before his mouth is on you.

Nero usually starts with tender kisses along your thighs or your hips, preferring to work his way up to where you needed him most. This time, his inner Devil is annoyed with you and your cheeky comment, so sharper than normal teeth scrape up your thigh. Your breath hitches, and your hands find his hair again. He glances up at you with a drop of blood on his lip that he catches with his tongue, and you _see_ the shiver that wracks through him just as much as you feel him shake beneath your hands.

He closes his eyes and takes a moment to savor the taste, a slightly longer, Devilish tongue sliding out to clean the tiny cut, then moves on to the base of your erection. It always makes you snicker, almost _giggle_, when he nuzzles the skin where your pelvis meets your dick, and he never fails to do it at least once each time he goes down on you. You know he is breathing you in, just like he does at your throat, and though you won’t ever tell him, you think it’s cute.

Nero places soft kisses up your shaft, adding in little, light sucks at the end of each just to make you gasp and twitch. That longer tongue flicks out and tickles at the base where it meets your sack, forcing a soft whine out of you as your back arches. You dig your fingers a little harshly into his hair, but he only moans softly and chases his own tongue down to massage the sensitive skin with his lips. 

“_N-Nero_…” you stammer through a groan, sometimes hating that he knows all your spots by heart. His hand releases your hip to trail over and up your cock, fingertips teasing the head. “Nero…Nero, don’t-” A wicked smirk from beneath your dick is your only warning as his nails lengthen into talons, and you let out a low, long whine as one _toys_ so carefully with the slit, dipping into it and gently, _dangerously_, sliding back out over and over. It isn’t long before you’re dripping around that sharp claw.

“Mmm,” Nero hums, trailing his tongue up the thick vein to the head. He presses his lips just beneath it, suckling gently for a moment before continuing up to the tip. He gazes up at you, and you realize your hands have gone slack as you watch him and pant for breath. You tighten your grip on his hair and barely have time to swallow at the look he is giving you before he takes the head of your erection into his mouth.

His temperature always runs warm, and his mouth is its own heated bliss. You can’t help immediately trying to thrust deeper, but his remaining hand on your hip holds you back and pulls a soft, needy whine from you.

“Look at you,” he whispers against the tip, his lips brushing against you with every word, “Look at how _desperate_ you are.” He swirls his tongue around the glans, his eyes lidding as he watches your back arch so perfectly. He wants to hear you, though, so he tickles the tip of his tongue against another of your spots, his own quiet moan being drowned out by the _cry_ that tears from your throat. “Be good for me,” he mumbles, “…and you can have me after…”

Thinking of that _burning heaven_ wrapped around you has another keening whimper escaping you. You want to cry as he _finally_ slides that hot mouth further on you. He loves making you _writhe_ before giving you what you both want, and you card your hands carefully through his hair, your grip tightening until he moans as he sinks down. He sucks _just right_, and you throw your head back and arch with a keening cry. You hadn’t even felt him release your hips, but you thrust forward on pure reflex, a low moan gurgling out of you as the tip of your erection presses against the back of his throat.

Nero takes a quiet breath in through his nose and tempers his gag reflex. You have no clue how he manages to relax so easily, but you certainly don’t plan on complaining as you press further into him and shudder as the muscles contract around you. “_Nero_…” you choke out as you crane your head downward. His lips are so red and stretching around you, and when he glances up at you, a flush of arousal colors his cheeks at how intensely you’re gazing at him. You slowly pull back, groaning as he sucks and hollows his cheeks then wraps his tongue around you as soon as he can move it enough. It was still inhumanly long. “You’re… Fuck, you’re amazing…”

Soon, you’re doing exactly what Nero wants, thrusting into his throat with moans and whimpers spilling from your own. You haven’t been able to pick your jaw up as you panted for breath between noises, saliva trailing down your neck due to how much your mouth watered at the sight of this beautiful man on his knees for you. Those eyes, the barest ring of stormy blue around dilated black, lock onto yours as Nero reaches down to his own pants. As soon as he grips himself, his breathing rhythm stutters, causing his throat to clench sporadically around you, and his eyes flutter as his pretty flush darkens further.

“N-Nero-!” you try to start but only continue to stammer, “I-I ca-! I’m gon-!” The softest, little whimper of want echoes around your erection, and then you’re coming in powerful, moaning waves. You love watching him take everything you have to give as you continue thrusting into him through your orgasm. Your entire world narrows down to those eyes and that mouth, and as soon as you go to pull away, Nero has your hips pinned to the wall again, his lips still wrapped around the head. His tongue swirls around the very tip and dips into the slit, pulling a soft sob from you since you’re so sensitive.

Nero chases every last drop he can wring from you until you’re curled over him, arms wrapped around his head and shoulders to stay upright. “(Y/n),” he murmurs upon letting your oversensitive flesh free, “…I want more…” A quiet whimper escapes you as he presses soft kisses to your hip, thoughtfully avoiding your aching cock.

You know he hasn’t come yet, always so focused on making you feel good before taking care of himself, and you grip his hair and shoulder. You swallow and rub the bottom half of your face clean of saliva with your arm before replying, “I’ll give you all you can handle and then some.” Your intention is to get him onto the bed, if only to at least give his knees a break, but he tumbles backward with you. You somehow manage to not crack your head on the floor or other furniture as he easily maneuvers you to splay out over him. “Look at you,” you mumble, shooting him a little smirk while tracing the lazy grin curving his lips with a fingertip, “lying here all stretched out like a pet demanding belly rubs.”

Nero shivers as you slide your hand down his neck and chest then moans softly when you rake blunt nails over his abdomen. “Just waitin’ on you,” he mutters, and you huff a quiet laugh then dig your tongue behind his collarbone and lick a hard line up to his ear. 

“Such a brat,” you tease, busying your hands with getting rid of his pants. It takes you longer than you like since you’re still rather shaky from his ministrations, but he is soon naked beneath you. You straddle his thigh, trailing your fingers up the outside of the other leg. You could honestly just stare at him all day, but you have business to get down to. “I hope you’re feeling patient,” you mention as you slide backward, leaning forward to press a kiss to the underside of his cock.

Nero rolls his hips toward you. “(Y/n)…c’mon…”

You look up at him while scooting further downward, pressing kisses down the insides of his thighs. “I’m going to _worship you_, Nero…” you declare, your mouth watering at the thought of tasting every bit of him. It isn’t often you both have time since demons don’t care about your sex life, so you’re going to take advantage of this little window of opportunity.

Nero bites his lip and breathes out a harsh sigh through his nose, his fingernails scratching against the floor as he clenches his hands into fists. Just thinking of your mouth and hands on him is enough to put that pretty blush back on his cheeks, and you admire it for a moment while brushing kisses over the thin skin of his ankle and the instep of his foot. Your thumbs rub careful, perfectly not-tickling circles on the bottom. You snicker lightly as his toes wiggle at the sensation and brush your cheek against the animated appendages before moving to his other foot.

You want him to relax into you but not lose sight of the end goal, so you place teasing, light kisses against his calves on your way up. You keep the skin there occupied with fluttering fingertips as you kiss at the front of his knees even though you know any soreness has faded due to his demonic healing. The soft hum he gives lets you know he appreciates the gesture. You don’t stay there long, though, before moving to the back of each knee and flickering your tongue over the sensitive skin. You move your hands up his thighs but completely avoid the area with your mouth.

Nero half-whines your name, and you make him gasp with a rough nip on his abdomen. He arches when you rake your nails up the insides of his thighs and blurts, “Patience! Got it!” In reward for him settling back down, you roll your tongue along his hip and tease kisses up his side. You know he isn’t very ticklish, but that doesn’t mean he won’t shudder from your touch in those areas, and your path leads you to his nipples.

He arches into you as your breath ghosts over one, but it’s too obvious of a location for you, so you skip over them to kiss across his chest, making him whine quietly at the lack of attention to such a pleasurable spot. You flutter your fingertips up his sides to make him shiver again while your mouth works up to his clavicle. Knowing said lack of stimulation will have his mind focusing there, you somewhat-roughly pinch both nipples while scraping your teeth over his collarbone.

A startled, moaning cry escapes his throat as his hands bury in your hair, holding your mouth against his skin. He rolls his hips up into you involuntarily, and you’re not so heartless as to punish him when you’ve made him feel so good that he lost control of himself, so you thrust your hips against his and pin him to the floor. He can throw you off and take what he wants anytime he feels like it, and _that_ is what makes this such a rush.

You circle your fingertips around his nipples to draw away the sting before administering another rough pinch alongside another, even rougher bite. You’re not intending to break skin, but he presses up into you again, and the twang of copper hits your tongue. Talons burn down your back, and you arch and cry out. Pain mixes with pleasure due to Nero rolling his hips into you, but this is _your_ show this time, so you bring yourself back enough to wrap one hand around his throat and brace part of your weight with the other hand on his shoulder to pin him to the floor.

Nero’s cheeks are beyond flushed, and his glowing, golden-reddish eyes only make him look more delicious. You’ve made him lose control bad enough that he’s shredded your shirt and scored lines down your back, but you don’t really care about the pain as you lean a little more weight onto his throat. “That…was a very comfortable shirt…” you growl in his face, though your grin completely belies exactly how much that bothers you. “I’m being _so good_ to you…and you destroy my clothes?”

**_“Quit actin’…like you care…”_** Even his _voice_ is distorted, but you can’t clap yourself on the back since both of your hands are occupied.

You nip his lip and mutter, “Oh, I’ll _show_ you how much I care,” and slightly adjust your lower body so that you can sit up on your knees between his legs. You watch him shiver due to losing your body heat so suddenly, but you shuffle your legs a little to part his more and get an eyeful of him as you slip off the remains of your shirt. You had promised to worship him, and you aren’t going back on that. 

Reaching for your pants, you’re glad that you have learned by now to _always_ carry a few packets of lube around just in case you and Nero end up in each other’s vicinity. There isn’t any way you’re going to leave him long enough to find the tube in one of the nightstands. Setting the packets aside for the time being, you lean forward to kiss along his inner thighs, giving them the attention that you previously denied. 

Nero’s breath starts coming a little faster as you move closer to his erection, and you relish in the soft whine he lets out when you pause above where he wants you most. He reaches for you, and normally you would let him bury his hands right in your hair. This time, though, you catch his wrists and kiss his fingers. “P-Please… (Y/n), _please_…” You quickly take note that his voice is back to normal, but you aren’t planning on that being the case for long.

You lick his fingers, never taking your eyes off his. Just to see him blush again, you smile as you compliment, “You’re so pretty when you beg, Nero,” before suckling at his middle fingertip and purposely scraping your incisors across it. His eyes flash even as a darker red spreads across his cheeks. A wicked grin curves your lips as you assure him, “I’ll take good care of you.” You debate passing over his delicious cock, but you feel he might actually turn the tables if you do. More out of a desire to not end your fun so soon than anything else, you trail your lips up the neglected flesh to lick and suck at the tip.

Nero lets out a soft breath, his head falling back against the floor with a quiet thump in relief, though he will never deny loving every single minute of you driving him absolutely crazy. With that in mind, you pick up one of the lube packets and tear it open easily due to extreme practice. After spreading it over your hand and warming it up, you fist the hard flesh and gently stroke him, making him writhe a little due to the unsatisfying pace. You enjoy watching the way he twists, and you take your mouth away to make him look at you.

The little plea dies on his lips as your mouth finds his balls, but you don’t stay there long as you lift his leg with your free hand. You see the moment he realizes what your goal has been all along. His eyes widen, his mouth drops open to suck in a soft breath, and he grips his own hair since he can’t reach yours without disrupting your hand still slowly jerking him off. His other hand grows claws that dig into the floor as he starts to lose control of himself again. “Ohplease,” he gasps out, and you lick a strip down from his sack to his anus. He cries out, arching when you come back up to lick repeatedly over his perineum with hard strokes that tease at his prostate.

After a few more rough passes, you go back to his entrance and alternate between lapping at it and flicking the tip of your tongue against it until it opens for you. Soon, you’re slipping your tongue inside, and Nero is a babbling mess of moans and pleas for more above you. The heat of him is so much more intense here, and you press your nose against his perineum almost until you can’t breathe to reach as far into him as you can. The only thing that will make this better is if you can see his face.

You quickly reach over for your and his discarded pants and shirt, rolling them tightly then lifting his hips to fit the roll beneath at an angle, and he only has a moment to breathe before you’re on him again, staring at his face as you eat him alive. He reaches to stroke himself while looking at you, but you swat his hand away to do it yourself at a faster, tighter pace than before. You watch him arch and twist with every movement of your hand and tongue, and you can’t help yourself as you prod one finger beside your tongue just so you can reach his prostate.

Nero groans loudly as you rub inside him while continuing to flick your tongue around the new intrusion. He can’t decide whether to roll his hips into your hand or thrust back against your face, but that decision is taken away when you press against that glorious, little gland within him. The hoarse, moaning shout that tears out of his throat almost has _you_ coming. You continue prodding at it, pulling choked, stuttering cries from him until he buries both of his hands in his hair, his back _bows_ upward like it’s going to snap, and he’s coming so hard he can’t make a sound. 

At this point, you’re quick but careful as you take advantage of his relaxed, pleasured state. You tear open another packet of lube and get to work stretching him for your throbbing erection. You can’t push the growing ache aside without focusing on unraveling Nero. You lean up and over him, bracing yourself on your free hand and smiling softly when bleary, glazed eyes look up at you in a daze. “Hey, baby boy… You still with me?”

Nero moans softly and rolls his hips against your hand, the Devil in him not content with only body worshipping and oral sex. The dilated, stormy blue of his eyes is burning into twin suns of slit, golden-red, and you don’t fight him when he wraps his arms around your neck to tug you into a sloppy kiss with a too-long tongue and sharper teeth. You moan softly as you withdraw your three fingers, glad that Nero seems to have barely felt the discomfort of the rushing prep job you gave him. It embarrasses you a little, but you know if he has a chance to get his breath back, the Devil in him _will_ _take_ what it wants.

You slick up your erection and rub the tip against his entrance a few times just to hear him whine in impatience before slipping the head inside. He groans low in his throat, but your open-mouthed moan _echoes_ off the walls. Once his legs wrap around your waist, you slowly thrust into him with soft whimpers due to the inferno of his body temperature threatening to make you come within moments. You tuck your head under his chin as you pant for breath. One of his hands buries into your hair while the other wraps around your back, and you raise your head to kiss him softly and slowly.

Nero lifts his hips slightly, causing you both to falter, and quietly stammers, “C-C’mon, (y/n)… Don’…Don’t leave me hangin’…” He is hypersensitive to every movement you make thanks to the intensity of his previous orgasm, and just you pulling your hips back has him gripping your shoulders hard enough to bruise. If they do bruise, you’ll wear a tank-top with pride.

“Nero…” you breathe as you start a slow pace, “So good…so _hot_… You’re burnin’ me up…!” You haven’t had him in so long that you almost feel like a virgin again with how hard it is to hold your orgasm back. You are only human and don’t have the insane stamina that Nero does. He can make you black out before he’s fully satisfied unless you edge the hell out of him, and you’re having a terrible time doing that right now. You bury your face in his neck and whine softly as you push into him over and over. “Nero… Nero, I d-don’t…don’t think I can…”

Nero knows his issues, so he wraps one hand around the back of your neck and presses you closer to his throat. “Bite,” he softly demands, arching the warm flesh against your mouth, then quietly begs, “…_Please_…” It reminds you of one of the best tricks for him, so you lower your weight onto his abdomen and chest before savagely biting into him and digging your nails into the supple skin of his sides. The cry of your name that he releases as he thrashes under you is directly in your ear and makes it ring.

You pay the pain no mind, lapping gently over his throat and tracing your fingertips over the gouges in his sides until he heals, and he squirms at the sensation while you thrust harder and faster into him. Both the way he pants for breath and the flush on his cheeks let you know he enjoys it. You angle yourself so that his cock, already hard again, is trapped between you and constantly being stimulated alongside his prostate before you raise up just enough to grin deviously at him while trailing one hand downward.

He looks so delicious, all flushed and needy beneath you, but he still has the sense to ask, “Wh-what’s that loo_ooahh!_” You rub your knuckle over his perineum again while pulling out, forcing a choked moan out of him as his chest _heaves_. “I-I’m guh-gonna-!”

Nero whines so prettily when you stop inside of him, rolling your hips to lightly grind into his prostate. The desire to drive him insane is again overriding your desire to orgasm. You shiver at his whimper as he flops back against the floor, throwing his forearm over his forehead and taking deep breaths. There’s no way you’re going to let him calm down, so you trace your fingers up to grip his erection in the new gap between your bodies. He thrusts into your hand, and you adjust your hips just right so that, when he pulls back, he fucks himself on your cock at the perfect angle.

You lick your lips as you watch him chase his climax, pressing his feet flat to the floor to get better leverage. His whines and whimpers quieten to soft gasps as he gets closer and closer, and just as his muscles start to clench and strain, you loosen your grip on him to just your fingertips ghosting along his shaft. A soft sob slips through his lips, and you lean down to kiss him sweetly.

“(Y/n)…” he gasps against your mouth, moaning loudly when you take the opportunity to slide your tongue against his. “(Y/n), please…” His gentle hand trailing down your back is a stark contrast to his roughness earlier, and the sting of pain makes you groan. “I can’t-”

“You _can_,” you interrupt, shifting your legs so that you can practically fold him in half to press your foreheads together. “You _can_ take…everything I give you…and _you will_…”

Nero sees the smirk on your face and takes note of his new position, whimpering so quietly as you slip out of him completely. The tip of your cock is pressing against his entrance, leaving him empty and unsatisfied. You’re honestly looking forward to the mutual torture as you dip into him only a few inches and then back out over and over _and over_ until he’s twisting and squirming beneath you. The head of your cock continuously taps at his prostate, just enough to make him clench around you.

The only thing you don’t like about this position is that you have to use both your arms to hold him and yourself up, leaving you unable to touch him. “Nero…” Glazed eyes look up at you, and you grin as you notice the glow of his Devil in them. “Nero…touch yourself…” He immediately moves his hand to comply. “_But slowly_,” you add, “Slowly…or I’ll stop…” There is absolutely _no way_ you’ll carry through with that threat, and when he’s in his right mind, Nero knows that. As he is, though, he lets out this little, pleading moan that sends a jolt straight down to your erection.

You wish you would’ve had time to at least grab the cockring in your drawer for yourself so that you could edge him until he cries because, without it, you can’t resist him. You consider carrying an extra of _that_ in your pockets, too, but shelve the thought for later as you watch Nero. His eyes are starting to change again as he strokes himself, and you can see whiteish-blue starting to crack through the skin of his abdomen and forearms. 

You need to push him just a little further, leaning down to nibble along his collarbone and seeing the glow of his wing-claws starting to appear over his shoulders. You raise your head to breathe into his ear, “Dip into the slit with your talons…like you do to me…” When he does, all he can do is throw his head back due to you having him practically bent in half, his other hand’s claws digging more gouges into the floor. You’ve learned that perfect point that will satisfy all of him, and he’s so close that it has _you_ trembling.

His voice is distorting again, his moans and soft cries reverberating with that ethereal tone. The sight and sound of him is driving you closer and closer, and you’re _thankful_ when you see his soft, human flesh transitioning to bluish and reddish scales. You nuzzle under his ear, thrust _hard_ into him, and tear into his throat with your teeth.

That unearthly voice _screams_ as he comes so hard that it splashes beneath your chins. He’s so tight and so hot around you that you can’t hold back any longer, and he shudders from the sensation and differing temperature as you fill him. You gently nuzzle at his throat as you pant for breath and gasp out a soft, “_…Fuck…_” against his skin. A soft moan is his reply, and you slowly, carefully adjust to let him lie flat again, but you can’t quite bring yourself to pull out yet as you watch his demonic bits return to human form. 

Nero’s beyond sensitive right now, and he groans when you do withdraw from him. “Sh-shit…” he stammers, “We…We gotta…do that again…”

You smile down at him and press a gentle kiss to his lips. It takes you a few breaths before you feel stable enough to speak, and you assure him, “I’m not done worshipping the rest of your body, Nero.”

He grins at you, humming quietly into another languid kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
